


Heat

by roman_numeral



Series: What Once Was... I Wish I Could Go Back [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consent Issues, Kinda, M/M, because of the
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roman_numeral/pseuds/roman_numeral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky’s heat hits. It’s powerful and the Colonel tells Steve to take Bucky and lock themselves away until Bucky’s been properly claimed that no other alpha will try to take him. <br/>Steve is more than happy to comply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [热潮期](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871814) by [Darchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darchi/pseuds/Darchi)



> Explicit sex, kinda, I'm no good at sex scenes.
> 
> Forgive any errors, I have no beta.

 

 

At first Steve takes Bucky’s lack of affection toward him as a side affect of the torture he went through in his time as a prisoner of war. He tries to be patient, keeps his hands to himself when Bucky shakes him off or takes a few steps away from him. 

But Steve’s getting anxious. He wants to tie with Bucky, he wants other alphas to stop looking at his mate as a possible candidate to be their mate. 

Finally, Bucky’s heat hits. It’s powerful and the Colonel tells Steve to take Bucky and lock themselves away until Bucky’s been properly claimed that no other alpha will try to take him. 

Steve is more than happy to comply. 

Bucky’s delirious, it’s the worst heat he’s ever experience. He growls impatiently when he feels a finger go inside him. “Your dick,” he pants, “inside please.”

“Bucky, I haven’t prepared you.”

Bucky grabs him by the lapels of his army uniform. “I don’t care, I want you inside of me now.”

Steve pushes into the warmth with almost no resistance, Bucky’s body is desperate to be filled. 

It would have been quick and fast had it not been for Steve’s new found stamina. Even after Bucky’s come twice, Steve is still pistoning in and out of him with no sign of fatigue. 

The knot slowly starts to form until Steve can’t even rock or he’ll hurt Bucky. They stay tied for an hour, little by little Steve unloads inside Bucky. 

“They’re not blanks anymore, Buck,” Steve caresses Bucky’s abdomen, “soon we’ll have that family you always wanted.”

Bucky only groans his response, he’s too tired, too worn out to form words. 

The next day, the heat still has a powerful hold on Bucky. Once again Steve spends hours in him. 

By the third day Steve is worried. Bucky is still deep in heat and Steve’s stamina is not the problem. The problem is that Bucky’s entrance is an angry red. Bucky’s body’s producing the right amount of lubricant but they’ve been at it for 48 hours and the heat hasn’t subsided one bit. Steve is worried about hurting Bucky. 

Bucky groans in pain as Steve enters him yet again. Steve doesn’t move he just stays inside of him. 

“I’m sorry Bucky,” Steve says. “I don’t know why your heat hasn’t stopped yet, we’ve tied several times already.”

The thing is; Steve smells differently. Along with his new look, his new found strength, and confidence, his pheromones are different, too different for Bucky’s pheromones to recognize Steve as his long time mate. 

By the fifth day, Steve calls a doctor. It has to be a beta doctor, an alpha wouldn’t be able to see an omega in such a deep heat and do nothing about it. 

They don’t understand, they can’t explain it. The only thing they can do to help out Bucky is to inject a suppressant into his body. 

Slowly the heat subsides. 

Steve thinks maybe it has something to do with the trauma of the torture. When Bucky’s next heat come around everything will be fine, Steve is sure of that. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments will be appreciated.


End file.
